1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wireless interactive voice response system, and more particularly, to an interactive voice response system for pre-paid wireless customers.
2. Background of the Invention
Current pre-paid wireless communications systems require more voice channels to provide voice, data, and IVR (“Interactive Voice Response”) services than post-paid wireless services. The requirement of additional voice channels is needed to ensure that all prepaid calls are properly managed by a prepaid system for real-time debiting. These additional resources are inefficient and costly for wireless carriers. Wireless standard organizations throughout the world, such as TLA/EIA-41 and European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI), have recognized this problem and have recently proposed the use of Common Channel Signaling System 7 (CCS7) Intelligent Network (IN) services. The following example shows a typical prior art pre-paid wireless system without Intelligent Network functionality.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a prior art system 100 for providing IVR services for pre-paid customers. When a call is placed from a wireless device 106 (for example, a wireless telephone), the call is routed to mobile switching system 102 (which contains a Home Location Register (HLR), Visiting Location Register (VLR) and switch) through a first voice path or voice channel 107. The call is then routed through a second voice path 108 to a peripheral device 104. The peripheral device 104 communicates with a database 110 and retrieves information regarding the calling party's account. One of the items peripheral device 104 retrieves is information regarding the amount of funds the calling party has available in the account. It is important to monitor pre-paid customer accounts on a per-call basis to prevent pre-paid customers from exceeding their account balances.
Once peripheral device 104 has retrieved the calling party's account information, peripheral device 104 determines if the calling party has sufficient funds in the account to complete the call. If the peripheral device 104 determines that the calling party has sufficient funds, then peripheral device 104 returns the call back to mobile switch 102 via a third voice path 112. Mobile switching system 102, upon receiving the call from peripheral device 104, then completes the call via a fourth voice path 114.
Alternatively, if peripheral device 104 includes a switch fabric, then peripheral device 104 can complete the call via a fifth voice path 116. In this case, peripheral device 104 would not need to route the call back to mobile switching system 102 via the third voice path 112, nor would the fourth voice path 114 be needed.
Peripheral device 104 must remain active for the duration of the call. Peripheral device 104 decrements the customer's account in real time during the call, and if the customer exhausts all of the funds available in the account, peripheral device 104 terminates the call. Peripheral device 104 is capable of terminating the call because the voice path is routed through it.
The process for handling incoming calls is similar. Mobile switching system 102 routes the incoming call to peripheral device 104 via a second voice path 108. Peripheral device 104 communicates with database 110 to determine account information and to manage the call. Peripheral device 104 then returns the call to mobile switching system 102 via a third voice path 1112. Mobile switching system 102 then completes the call to the mobile device 106 via a first voice path 107.
In addition to participating in every outgoing and incoming call, the peripheral device 104 also provides IVR (“Interactive Voice Response”) services. The user of mobile device 106 dials a predetermined number, the “customer service number” or a unique number dedicated to accessing the prepaid IVR, to obtain customer service or prepaid IVR menu access. When the customer service number or unique number is dialed, mobile switching system 102 routes the call to peripheral device 104. This peripheral device can be the same device that manages and accounts for calls, or it can be a different peripheral device Because peripheral device 104 must both receive instructions from a user and also communicate with the user, two voice paths 108 and 112, one to and one from the peripheral device 104, are required for prepaid IVR services. After peripheral device 104 has been contacted by mobile switching system 102, peripheral device 104 determines that the call is a customer service or prepaid IVR call based on the dialed telephone number. After peripheral device 104 has determined that the customer service number or unique number has been dialed, peripheral device 104 provides customer service by the use of prepaid IVR.
Traditional IVR systems are generally menu-driven, and users indicate their selections by pressing numbers on their numeric keypads. With traditional prepaid IVR systems, users could perform basic functions, such as checking their current account balances.
One of the major drawbacks of conventional pre-paid wireless systems is the number of voice paths, or channels, required to complete a call. In the examples above, either three or four voice paths were required to complete one telephone call. In addition, at least one or two voice paths were required between a mobile switching system and a peripheral device. This conventional arrangement consumes excessive system resources. Additionally, the prior art peripheral devices, such as peripheral device 104 mentioned in the examples above, are expensive and proprietary. They are often custom-built devices that are made for a single application. Thus, they are expensive to purchase or lease, and maintenance is also expensive. Accordingly, the use of a custom-built proprietary device and the use of multiple-voice paths is not cost-effective and consumes excessive system resources.
Another drawback of conventional pre-paid IVR systems is the lack of useful features and the lack of flexibility of the IVR. Conventional pre-paid wireless IVR systems include only basic and rudimentary functions. Because of this, they often fail to fulfill the service needs of customers. When this occurs, customers request the help of a live CSR (“Customer Service Representative”). Live CSR's are very costly, and any system that can reduce the number of customers who request the assistance of a live CSR (because they are unsatisfied with the assistance they receive from the IVR), greatly increases cost savings to the wireless communications service provider.
Pre-paid wireless customers are a particular group of customers that frequently request customer assistance. This is due to their accounting arrangement. In contrast to post-paid customers, who receive periodic bills after they have used wireless communications services, pre-paid wireless customers first provide funds to a pre-paid wireless account. As they use wireless communications services, funds are deducted from their pre-paid account. It is often difficult for pre-paid wireless customers to remember the frequency and duration of each call they place, and even more difficult for them to calculate or estimate the amount of funds deducted for each call. In addition to these difficult tasks, pre-paid wireless customers do not always keep a running total of funds deducted from their pre-paid accounts.
Most pre-paid wireless customers do not record or remember such detailed information about their pre-paid accounts, so they frequently resort to calling customer service simply to check the remaining balance on their pre-paid accounts. Another need, the need to add funds to the accounts, also generates frequent calls to customer service. This results in very frequent calls in to customer service by pre-paid wireless customers. Because pre-paid wireless customers tend to be the least profitable customers, traditional pre-paid wireless communications service providers are left in a situation where their least profitable customers are the customers who are the most costly to support. This higher need for customer service to support prepaid wireless customers forces wireless carriers to purchase or design IVR's that support these needs.